Tourments
by Wilage
Summary: Petra remarque qu'Armin est très tourmenté par le départ d'Eren. Elle décide de lui en parler.


Petra, tu penses qu'Eren va revenir ?

Je te le demande car mes craintes sont à présent trop fortes. Nous sommes seuls ici, loin de tous, alors pourquoi me serais-je gêné ? J'ai dû me faire violence si longtemps pour garder cette anxiété qui m'oppresse un peu plus chaque jour et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour lire cela dans mes mirettes bleues. Mais ça, tu l'avais deviné.

Tu me regardes interdite, replaçant ta mèche qui, plus tôt était passée devant ton oreille. Tu ne comprends pas ma question ? Cela t'aurais choqué ? Quoi, tu ne pensais pas que je m'inquiétais autant ? Pourtant Petra, je suis rongé par les remords et ce depuis que le reste de la brigade a quitté le camp.

-Armin... Tu soupires, un faible sourire se dessinant sur tes lèvres.

Ton expression précédemment déconcertée se transforme en une mine attendrie. Tu me regardes comme si j'étais un enfant, un enfant qui avait posé une question naïve. Et ça m'énerve. Sans doute le remarques-tu puisque je te vois faire demi-tour pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la pièce.

Soudain, je me sens terriblement égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à Eren. A aucun moment je n'ai songé à ton ressentit et aux autres membres du groupe. C'est vrai que tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde, toi. Toute perte influencerait sur ton moral. Moi je n'ai qu'Eren et Mikasa.

Cependant, c'est à Eren que j'ai songé toute la semaine. Le jour de son départ mon cœur s'était serré à m'en faire mal. Je l'ai regardé partir et au fur et à mesure que sa silhouette s'éloignait, ma poitrine se contractait d'avantage. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'en allait pour toujours et que la seule chose qui me reviendrait serait un tas de chair, broyée par la mâchoire d'un titan.

Nombreux sont les films que je m'étais fais tard le soir, au fond de ma couche. Les fois où j'avais cauchemardé de son non-retour. Il ne passait pas une nuit sans que je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur et les larmes menaçant de dévaler mes joues.

Je me suis inquiété des centaines de fois pour sa personne mis aujourd'hui je suis tourmenté plus que jamais. Cette boule présente dans mon estomac depuis le début de la semaine m'étouffe à présent. Je cesse de respirer durant quelques secondes.

-Armin. Tu m'appelles.

Je sursaute. Je ne t'avais pas vu revenir. Maintenant tu es assises sur une chaise, c'est donc pour ça que tu étais partie tout à l'heure. Un blanc s'installe mais tu le brises vite en m'invitant à m'asseoir sur la chaise derrière moi. Je m'exécute. Parce qu'après tout tu sais te montrer très autoritaire.

Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux, tu me sondes. Je viens de le remarquer mais tu fronces les sourcils, c'est pour mieux me percer ? Essaies-tu de lire en moi ? En tout cas, moi j'aurais beau essayer, je n'y arriverai pas. Ton regard révèle bien trop d'énigmes. Il n'y a qu'en Eren que je peux lire ainsi.

Eren, j'en viens toujours à penser à lui. Je plisse les sourcils à mon tour. Pourquoi habite-t-il mes pensées ainsi ?

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour Eren en particulier ? Tu me questionne, en toute innocence.

Soudainement mon regard se détache du tient, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas. Tu me poses des questions qui m'obsèdent et auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses depuis des jours ! Mes poings se serrent, je m'exaspère tant.

Ta main vient se poser sur mon épaule, la pinçant légèrement pour m'inciter à te fixer à nouveau, ce que je fais. Ton regard se veut sûrement rassurant, cependant je peine à ne pas détourner le mien une fois de plus. A vrai dire, j'éprouve même un sentiment de malaise et tu le vois car tu me lâches.

-Je ne sais pas... Je finis par avouer. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de justifier.

-Mikasa est ta meilleure amie aussi, non ?

Mon visage se durcit. Qu'essaies-tu de me dire par là ? Qu'insinues-tu ? Je trouve ta question ridicule, sans intérêt.

-Bien sûr ! Je m'exclame alors.

Assez vite, je me rend compte de ma précipitation, de ces mots que j'ai craché. Comme si au fond, je me reprochais quelque chose.

Non.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et je ferme les yeux. Peut-être n'as-tu même rien insinué, peut-être que j'ai tout imaginé. Au final toi qui voulais sans doute apaiser mes tourments, tu n'as fais que les amplifier. Quand j'ouvre mes paupières, je te vois me sourire tendrement et j'en suis confus.

-C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes, tu as toujours été à ses côtés. Tu déclares. Le fait que tu n'aies pas pût l'accompagner à dû te perturber. Il n'est pas prudent, contrairement à Mikasa.

Mon regard change tandis que tu te lèves.

-Cependant n'oublies pas Armin, qu'à ton âge, il est normal d'avoir des ressentis différents par rapport à certaines personnes.

Et tu t'en vas. La porte claque, je me retrouve seul dans la pièce avec pour unique compagnie mes pensées. Comme depuis que la brigade était partie.


End file.
